Mitsu!
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Estas "Historias" serán One-Shot. Cada capitulo sera una historia diferente a la anterior, osea, no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pasado... Y obvio, esto sera Mitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Quítate la máscara…**

Mio: Quítate esa fea mascara… /Dijo, enfrentándola

Ritsu: ¿Cuál mascara?

Mio: Esa a la que le llamas sonrisa… No ocultes tus penas ni dolores, no eres una máquina, eres un humano, y tienes tantos defectos como virtudes y eso es lo que te hace única en este mundo… /Dijo, mirándola intensamente a los ojos

Ritsu: Mira, Mio, tú no eres quien para decirme algo como eso… /Dijo, frunciendo el ceño

Mio: ¿Por qué me dices eso…?

Ritsu: Porque lo mejor que me paso fue cuando me dijiste "Te amo"… Y lo peor… es que me mentiste… /Dijo, desviando la mirada /Lo peor es sentir que no le importas a nadie… /Dijo, dejando caer una lagrima /Todo lo referente a ti ya no me importa para nada /Dijo, secándose la cara, para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar

Mio: ¡Espera! ¡Ritsu! /Dijo, tomándole del brazo, para detenerla/ ¿Estas terminando conmigo? /Pregunto con desesperación

Ritsu: Terminamos hace tiempo, cuando te encontré besando a alguien más… /Dijo, forzando una sonrisa… Que era completamente falsa…

Mio: Tal vez no pueda sentir el dolor que tu sientes, pero hare todo lo posible para no faltarte cuando lo necesites… Pero, por favor… Quédate conmigo… /Dijo, abrazándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas /Yo te elegí a ti, porque en ti vi algo que nadie ha logrado ver en tu mirada… Y si sientes que no te amo, por ese día, es el mayor error de tu vida… Simplemente déjame estar a tu lado para siempre /Dijo, besando los labios de la castaña, con todo el amor que le tenia

Ritsu: Mio… /Dijo, separándose de los labios de la pelinegra /Solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz… Pero últimamente te has alejado de mí… Y no sabes lo infeliz que me hacía eso… /Dijo, abrazándola como nunca

Mio: Recuerda que debemos luchar sin rendirnos… Hasta el final… /Dijo, separándose de la castaña, para plantarle un beso /Te amo, Ritsu /Dijo, entre besos

Ritsu se separó de la pelinegra, mirándole fijamente a los ojo

Ritsu: Yo te amo mucho más… Mio /Dijo, sonriendo como nunca

Mio: Al fin has dejado la máscara a un lado… Y eso me hace la mujer más feliz… No sabes cuánto… /Dijo, abrazándola

Ritsu: Si… Al fin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Si… Me enamore de ti…**

Al terminar las clases Mio le dio un abrazo a Ritsu y se fue

La castaña felizmente se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, cogió su teléfono, marco el número de su rubia amiga y al contestar, comento:

Ritsu: Quizás aún no llego a mi meta pero, hoy estoy más cerca de lo que lo estaba ayer / Dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mugi: Ricchan… ¿Tú eres feliz intentando que Mio-chan se fije en ti?

Ritsu: …

Mugi: Para ser feliz debes aprender a ignorar a muchas personas…

Ritsu; Para ignorar se requiere un coraje que yo no tengo

Mugi: Ricchan… Un día despertaras y descubrirás que no tienes más tiempo para hacer lo que soñabas. Es momento es ahora… Actúa…

Ritsu: Pero… No sé como hacerlo…

Mugi: Dile que la amas, que todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, que cuando estuvo con su ahora, ex novio, no podías ni salir al patio de tu casa… Ricchan… ¿Tan difícil es demostrar algo verdadero…?

Ritsu: Yo… Tengo miedo… A que me odie… A que no me vuelva a querer ver nunca más…

Mugi: En la vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor… Se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor… Y si ella no lo nota en ti, pues no sabe apreciar lo que eres

Ritsu: Tienes razón… La felicidad es una decisión que tenemos que tomar todos los días… Mañana le diré todo / Dijo, con determinación

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Ritsu: ¡Mio! ¡Espera!/ Dijo, corriendo hacia la pelinegra

Mio: ¿Ritsu? ¿Qué pasa?

Ritsu: Mio… Tengo que decirte algo / Dijo, agitada

Mio: Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Ritsu: Yo me enamore

Mio: ¿Te enamoraste?... ¿De quién?

Ritsu: De una chica con hermoso cabello negro, brillantes ojos, una sonrisa que me hace la persona más feliz con tan solo verla y está frente a mi ahora mismo…

Mio: De… ¿De mí? / Dijo, sorprendida

Ritsu: Si Mio… Me enamore de ti…

Mio: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

Ritsu: Hace muchísimo tiempo… No te imaginas cuanto…

Mio: Déjame aclararte algo / Dijo, seriamente / Tendrás que aguantar mis risas. Mis escritos por las tardes. Mi música en la ducha. Mis lágrimas a raíz del recuerdo. Te contaría mis sueños por las noches. Hablaría de todo lo que podríamos hacer juntas. Mis relatos porque no haces las cosas bien. Y luego un "Te amo" por cómo eres… ¿Estas dispuesta a soportar todo eso…?

Ritsu: Me es imposible decir que no… Te amo, Mio…

Y con eso, la castaña atrajo a la pelinegra de la cintura y la beso

La pelinegra enredo sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña, creando un beso único.

Al separarse, ambas sonríen mirándose profundamente a los ojos

Mio: Amo la expresión que hacen tus ojos cuando sonríes

Ritsu sonríe mucho más y le dice:

Ritsu: Te he soñado tanto que hasta mi almohada se ha enamorado de ti…

Ambas rieron y volvieron a besarse…

Mio: Me gusta pensar que tú también piensas en mi antes de dormir…

" _Te das cuenta que estás enamorado/a cuando  
esa persona resulta única para ti…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**De por vida**

Ritsu: Pero Mio… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? / Pregunto, sentada en el sofá y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro

Mio: No… No lo sé…

Ritsu: ¡¿Qué no sabes?! ¡Si me engañaste con alguien mas! ¡Dios, Mio! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! / Dijo, ya harta de no tener una respuesta

Mio: ¡Estaba sola! ¡Tú siempre trabajas y nunca tienes tiempo para mí!

Ritsu: ¡Claro! ¡Y por trabajar te acuestas con mi mejor amigo! / Dijo, furiosa, yendo hacia la habitación de ambas, para hacer su maleta

Mio: ¡Claro, pero ahora te preocupa que hago!

Ritsu: ¡Yo siempre me preocupo por ti! / Dijo, mirándola a los ojos / Mio… ¿A caso no entiendes lo que está pasando? Estas embarazada de mi mejor amigo y tú solo te preocupas por que no te presto atención… Cuando no es así… Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya está… / Dijo, mas tranquila, entregándole su anillo de matrimonio a la pelinegra / Haz lo que te plazca… Y dale la "Buena noticia" a su padre… / Dijo, cerrando la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Mio: ¡Ritsu! ¡Espera! / Dijo, corriendo hacia Ritsu y tomándole de la mano antes de que abra la puerta / No te vayas… / Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada / ¿Me dejaras sola? ¿Te iras como lo hizo mi padre?

Ritsu bajo la mirada e intentando parecer fuerte

Ritsu: Mio… Esto es muy difícil para mí… Esto no es un juego y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… / Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos / Mio… Lo mejor será que te vayas con el… Te ama… / Dijo, con la voz quebrada

Mio: ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Dime una cosa Ritsu… ¿Tú me amas? / Dijo, levantándole el rostro a la castaña

Ritsu: Te amo como no tienes idea

Mio: Entonces, si me amas no me entregarías a alguien más… No me abandonarías y me dirías que me amas… / Dijo, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña con su pulgar

Ritsu: Mio… Te amo, te adoro y anhelo estar todos los días junto a ti… Cada segundo… No ir a ningún lado para quedarme contigo… Pero no sabes cómo se siente el hecho de que la persona que más adoras en este mundo se allá acostado con alguien mas… Y encima dejándola embarazada, cosa que yo no puedo porque soy una chica.

Mio: Lo se… Yo aún no estoy lista para esto… Y si lo hubiera estado, mi deseo más grande, es que mi hijo se pareciera ti… Obvio que con inseminación… Pero, Ritsu… Por favor, no me dejes… / Dijo, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña

Ritsu: No se puede renunciar a aquello en lo que no dejas de pensar todos los días / Dijo, sonriendo y abrazándola como nunca antes

Mio: Pero… ¿Qué pasara con el bebe?

Ritsu: No mires atrás y preguntes "¿Por qué?" Mira adelante y pregúntate "¿Por qué no?"… ¿Por qué no tenerlo? A pesar de que no sea mío... Lo voy a amar como si fuera nuestro… / Dijo, mirándola a los ojos / Pero… Prométeme que nunca más me vuelvas a engañar con alguien más…

Mio: Te prometeré eso si nunca más pienses en dejarme… / Dijo, colocándole de nuevo su anillo de matrimonio

Ritsu: Sera una promesa de por vida / Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa

Mio: Pues así será

Y sellaron su promesa con un hermoso beso

De por vida….


End file.
